


Three Dark Minds

by GusuYiLingLaozu (rabbitholedownunder)



Category: The Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, modao zushi, the untamed tv
Genre: Angst, Angst with a happy end (depending), Author Sucks At PLOT, Badass Cinnamon Roll Wen Ning, Badass Dark Geniuses, Bloody Battle Scenes, Canon Divergence, Chenqing - Freeform, Dark badass trio, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Jiang Yanli/Jin ZiXuan present, Jiang Yanli/Wen Qing past, Kinda Dark, Lan Brothers better watch OUT, M/M, Multi, Not Everyone Lives/Some People Die, Slight/Sorta OOC Characters, So this is what you get, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Uses Creative License Liberally, The ones they love in canon, They Respect Each Other, They have a twisted relationship with each other but are also going after their targets respectively, They work together instead of by themselves and don’t fuck each other over, Threesome|M/M/M, Toxic Relationships (possibly), Wei Ying is partnered with Xue Yang and Meng Yao, Wen Ning keeps the Dark!Trio in check, YiLing Laozu Wei WuXian, Yiling Patriarch - Freeform, but that would probably be a shit-show, dunno where this is going, if I could I would pair Wei Ying with: A-Yang A-Yao A-Zhan AND A-Ning, yiling wei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitholedownunder/pseuds/GusuYiLingLaozu
Summary: Instead of following their own plans and in the process fucking each other over, Wei Ying, Xue Yang and Meng Yao decide to come together and work towards their goals.The outcome is better than in Canon but still sorta fucked up.Not everyone comes out of this Alive.
Relationships: Jiang Cheng|WanYin/WenQing, Jiāng Yànlí/Jīn Zǐxuān, Meng Yao|Jing Guangyao/Lan Huan|XiChen, Wei Ying|WuXian/Lan Zhan|WangJi, Wei Ying|WuXian/Xue Yang|ChengMei/Meng Yao|Jin Guangyao, Xue Yang|ChengMei/Xiao XingChen, jiang Yanli/Wen Qing(minor)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	Three Dark Minds

**Author's Note:**

> They have a ‘thing’ among themselves but also are trying to win their loves. Incoming some obsessive behavior.
> 
> Wei WuXian is more Dark in this because he is in the YiLing Laozu persona often, more or less because he’s around two people who have dark tendencies themselves and encourage it.

This idea is still in progress and I will probably post a couple MDZS fics before this one to get used to some dynamics and character relationships that I plan to use in this story. Thank you for being patient!


End file.
